The Teachings Of Time
by iamalittleLeStrange
Summary: Freed from the restrictions of the war and a committed relationship Harry Potter travels back in time to teach his parents and save Severus Snape, little does he know his new student has a crush on him. -adopted by: FalconLux-
1. HR: Time Travel 101

**_Homeroom:_  
>_Time Travel 101_<strong>

_A small silver hourglass worn on a chain around the neck that literally turns back time for the user (one hour per inversion, allowing a repeat of up to twenty-four hours,) and lets multiple forms of the user to repeat the original time line, its occasionally used by students to attend multiple classes at a time and otherwise held at The Department of Mysteries_ . . . -The Time Turner

"We need to talk."

Never, ever start a conversation with those words, you should know nothing good ever comes from them, just the Talk. It ran over and over in his head, like a banshee screaming when you fucked her up against the wall, making the blood pound till you feel like you're going to explode, the Talk, finally the Talk.

"Actually I am going to talk and you are going to listen, because if you speak now I won't be able to say what I need to, what you need to hear.

I never gave up on you you know, not even that year you spent away fighting Him, but it was different then because I knew if it wasn't for the war I would be your number one priority.

It's not like that anymore.

I see it in your face whenever you walk past that class room, whenever someone even talks about the Shrieking Shack, the far off look you get in your eyes every time you walk into the Great Hall, you always look up to his seat as if you expect to see him watching you.

At first I thought that it would get better, that you would get better and move on, but you never did.

It's already been three years.

I can't stand watching you wasting away thinking about it anymore, I know you are planning something, I've all ways known.

So I guess this is it, I am breaking up with you.

Whatever it is you are planning you can't do it if your attention is divided between the two of us, If you have me holding you back.

So whatever it is I hope it works out and makes this break up worth it.

Good bye Harry, I'll always love you, you know that right?

Harry Potter watched as Ginny Weasley, the love of his life walked out of it forever.

He waited, he didn't know for how long, for the heart breaking sadness to envelop him, he expected, wished to feel the familiar pain of loss, unshed tears in his eyes making his throat constrict, like a punch in the gut stealing his breath away and making him weak in the knees, after all he had been with Ginny for five and a half years he should feel something!

He cleared his mind and searched his heart for some smidgen of regret, he felt restless like a wild thing caged, that was nothing new, the feeling had grown within him more each day since the fall of Voldemort, the regret that kept him up at night constantly going over all the mistakes he made, all the things he could have done different, and that was how it all started, his obsession.

He would have gone back sooner but he didn't know how to break it to Ginny . . . realization washed over him.

Ginny was gone.

The single thought broke through his emotionless haze and hit him in the gut like a pack of hiporgriffs jacked up on troll juice making him almost double over.

Ginny was gone. His breath started to quicken at the thought, the wonderful thought, _'Ginny is gone, Ginny is gone,'_ he was horrible he knew but he didn't care, Ginny was gone. What the hell was he still doing here?

He had nothing to hold him down any more, the feeling of endless freedom was making him light headed, his blood was pumping and his fingers twitched as if a tickling charm had possessed him, the way he used to feel before a Quidditch match, before he stopped playing.

The _want_, no the _need_ to move was over whelming he had to go, now!

He pushed himself off of the grass where he had fallen to his knees up to his feet, he tried to steady himself as the pitch swam around him, the Quidditch pitch, Ginny had brought him here to remind him of the good memories.

What good memories? He hadn't really spent time on the pitch with people he would really call a team since . . . there were those brief periods in sixth and fifth year but they didn't really count, so third year then?

That wasn't long before the only people who ever had any capability of understanding him had died, but not for long.

He had to go now! He put one foot in front of the other, one step, two steps, behind him the sun set casting a golden glow that was reflected in the thin layer of frost that covered the pitch, three steps and then four, he was wasting time!

He had all the time in the world, but not enough.

He forced his body to stop shaking as he ran up the path from the pitch to Hogwarts cursing repeatedly as he tripped over his own feet.

Gasping as he reached the double doors to the great hall he pushed his weight against them forcing them to open, he was in too much of a hurry to knock, out of habit his eyes skimmed over the staff table, every time, but his gaze was met only with respect and awe from the teachers.

He started running again not caring when he ignored some students who waved merrily at him or when he pushed past others who he had met with earlier that day to explain the responsibilities of being an Aurour, he didn't remember most of it, he had been drunk at the time.

He broke away from the herds of children and ran from the Great Hall, the looks of respect and awe, leaving them all behind.

He ran as if his life, his soul depended on it, down a corridor lined with class rooms, through a secret passage that took him to the third floor, he ran adrenalin pumping through his veins up a spiral staircase jumping the steps three at a time, his feet flew over the stone floor of a portrait filled hallway only touching the ground for the smallest amounts of time, bare seconds, they were too long, or was it not long enough?

Suddenly he came to a stop, jumping on the balls of his feet in front of the stone griffin that guarded the Headmistress' office, irritated he gave the password.

"The teachings of time," he nearly laughed at the irony, what time had taught him he would soon be nothing but a paradox of relevance.

He squeezed between the griffins wings as soon there was enough room to slip through despite the statues annoyed chirp. He was forced to stay put at the birds slow descent, he fought hard with himself not to waste the passing second, wasted time, and to think about what he was going to say, how he was going to explain, he had no freaking idea.

_'Forty-two, forty-three, forty-four forty -'_

For the love of Merlin couldn't this damn chicken go any faster?

_'Fifty, fifty-one,'_

He would just have to wing it, no pun intended, he decided bluntly to try and stop the insentient ticking that echoed throughout his head whenever he was agitated.

_'Fifty-nine,' _the griffins wings parted to reveal the portrait hole.

_'Sixty,'_ finally!

He walked purposefully through the office, it hadn't changed much even though it was legitimately Minerva's, it still looked the same as it had three Headmasters ago, with the exception of the two new portraits that decorated the wall behind Albus' desk, he ignored the one with the golden frame were the familiar face of his fallen mentor with his long silver hair and colourful robes, the man still watched him through his half-moon spectacles with his twinkling blue eyes as if he were a potions experiment, he ignored it, it didn't matter, not any more.

He stopped in front of a simple silver frame with dark leather bound books making the back ground, feeling suddenly nervous he took a deep breath and brought his knuckles up to rap on the frame in a way he knew would annoy the occupant.

Sure enough a pair of familiar black robes came billowing into the canvas and a pair of angry coal black eyes fixed on him, out of habit his spine snapped straight and he hid his hands behind his back as if he were a first year caught doing a prank.

"What do you bloody want now Potter?" His former Potions Master snapped at him.

Due to sheer force of will he bit back a snappy retort and opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out, his jaw was moving and his lips were forming the words he wanted to use but all he got the second time was a strange gurgling sound in the back of his throat, _'third times the charm,' _he thought steeling himself and this time making actual words.

"Going . . . I'm going . . . me to um . . . you know," he finished lamely.

Snape rolled his eyes at him, "Potter I am not that quack of a prophetess who calls herself a teacher, I cannot read your mind nor do I wish to, so get to the point."

Okay take a deep breath and try again, "I, um Draco . . . like I was saying . . . I got to go!" Okay another breath, deep this time.

"Potter if you were still a student and I your teacher I would have just docked you twenty points from your head to make room for your brain!"

Sweet Salazar, he was going to die, of embarrassment, maybe another deep breath, and one more after that.

"For the love of Merlin are you trying to hyperventilate yourself Potter? Just spit it out!"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm travailing back in time!" He blurted out in a high pitched helium voice.

Snape gave him an insufferable look and pinched the bridge of his nose between his long potion stained fingertips, "Potter, no Harry, I know what this is about."

"You do?" He asked dumbfound, Snape must be even more talented than he thought if he had been able to understand any of that, he didn't even know what he had said, he had been about to resort to sign language but he didn't think he could tell one finger from four, hyperventilation could do that to you.

"It is true that we were close, once a long time ago, but no matter what lies Draco and that gossiping insect have been telling you I swear I never had a sexual relationship with your mother which means you don't have to go back in time to stop it from happening because it never happened in the first place."

He opened his mouth to correct the older man but was at lost for words, damn Draco for getting them drunk on Memorial Day, convincing him to start that stupid rumour; it had seemed hilarious at the time of course! He hadn't planned for this!

"No Harry let me finish, you are not my illegitimate love child there for will not inherit my nose but most certainly the son of that insufferable toe rag James Potter so get over yourself and cut your hair!"

That was the last scale on the dragons back, curse who you want but don't touch the hair, god he and Draco really did spend too much time together . . . yes it was true that over the last few years he had grown out his hair to resemble Snape's but it wasn't because he thought he was related to the man, just his own way of showing his respect for the greasy old git, and besides since his famous scar had healed he found he liked showing off his forehead, which was why he kept his hair in a pony-tail.

"I am not going back in time to stop you and my mom from not-not getting together, I am going back to stop you from taking the dark mark and throwing your life away!" He shouted shocking Snape into silence, but only momentarily.

"Harry have you gone insane? You can't just go back in time to save me because you feel like it! Think about the consequences! The Dark lord would be at his full power and in that time there will be no prophecy to protect you from him wiping you out of existence!"

Finally his Gryffindor courage came to his aid like a lion exiting its den, about damn time!

"Sir I know of the consequences, and I know what happened, I've memorized all the dates I will need and studied who did what in the war, I've finally mastered Occulmecy, think about the consequences if I don't go!

Snape froze. "How long have you been planning this?" He asked slowly.

"Two," he shifted nervously, "Two and a half, maybe three quarters, um years."

To his side Albus sucked on a lemon drop and watched amused as Snape's jaw hit the bottom of his frame.

"Years? You've been planning this little stunt of yours for years and you're only telling me now? That's my life you are trying to change!"

"With all due respect Sir I've already made up my mind, all I want is your blessing."

Snape shook his head wearily; he had never seen the man look so old.

"It's too dangerous"

Harry actually snorted at that. "Sir we've known each other for ten years now, when has a little danger ever stopped me? I mean come on really, I'm Harry fucking Potter for crying out loud!" Snape glared at him and he quickly back tracked, "Not that I would ever tell them that of course."

"If I may ask Harry," interrupted Albus "How do plan to pull this off? You have plainly given this a lot of thought-"

"Like hell he has!"

"-which means you have done quite a bit of research and know that a time turner can only take you back one day."

As if on cue the griffin with in the spiral stair case moved aside to revile one Draco Malfoy.

The blond strutted into the office and threw himself down into the Headmistress' chair, as all eyes in the room watched him he took out a nail file and started working on his cuticles.

"You would not believe the day I had," he drawled in an exasperated tone, "First McGonagall shouted her heart out at me after I charmed the grey out of her hair, so ungrateful, and then I chipped not one but two of my nails, and I just got them done this morning, as I was running up the stairs after hearing the Weaslet finally broke your little black heart," he patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically, "Mind if I clean up after your left overs?"

"We are leaving," he told the other man abruptly causing him to pout.

"Merlin you're not even in love with her any more, stop being so possessive and learn to share a little why don't you."

Unfazed by Draco's obnoxious he went on to explain to Albus.

"To pay back the life dept he owes me Draco joined the Unspeakables to find a way to send me back, a few months ago he finished the object, I've finally cut ties with Ginny so now this is it, we're leaving."

"What now?" Came a horrified shout from behind him, "Can't we do this some other time? I got a date tonight, with twins! part velea twins!"

Snape sneered, "You need to get your priorities straight."

"And you need to get laid!" Draco snapped back.

Reluctantly however he reached into his robes pulling out a cylinder like object, he had only seen it before from afar while Draco was working on it but even then he could tell that it was beautiful There were two snakes biting their tales and intertwined around each other in a figure eight, their scales were various shades of golden green, he could feel their muscles move calmly and wet against his skin awakening a longing within him that flared up as their faces passed his, their eyes were black like a starless night that contrasted with their fangs almost luminescent amongst the pooling blood were they bit themselves, and floating between their bodies was a cloud of golden sand.

He held the object with in his hands and he could feel their skin grow cold and he watched fascinated as the sand was pushed and pulled within the hourglass figure till it glowed as if it were burning from the inside.

He raised his eyes to meet Snape's look of resignation.

"I'll be seeing you in class, Professor," and then the hourglass exploded.

**_Class Dismissed_**

Dear readers this fanfiction The Teachings of Time has been ADOPTED by the great, the wonderful, the only **FalconLux**, so if you have read it before or want to read it again simply add **FalconLux** to your authors' alerts and wait for the updates, or stick around because this original copy that will remain on my profile as a reminder of the magnificent piece that could have been had I not been such a lazy author and horrible parent to my fictional/borrowed characters.


	2. L1: Politics 5-6

**_Lesson One:_  
>_Politics 5-6_<span>**

_A spell created by the Half-Blood Prince prior to 1975 that became popular among school children and Death Eaters, it dangles the target person upside-down by the ankle in mid-air. The counter-jinx is Liberacorpus_ . . . -Levicorpus

So this was it, after all this time they had finally gotten bored and decided to kill him.

He fought for breath, to stop chocking as the sour but somehow salty liquid was forced into his mouth and down his throat, he coughed the icky substance exploding from his nose covering him inside and out, his face, in his eyes and hair, he felt as if he were drowning, like a weight pressing against his temples, pushing out what little air he had left to breath and with it his will to live. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused but he forced his hazy mind to stay alert. It wasn't the first time someone else had done this to him after all, he would deal with it the same way he always did, just breath, keep on breathing and one way or another it will all be over.

In the back ground he heard her yelling at them, his best friend, screaming for them to stop.

"Leave him alone!"

His best friend, his worst enemy.

But they didn't stop, they never did.

His vision had long ago blacked over as he used all his strength to breath, survive this for just a little bit longer, he couldn't see anything but he could just picture Potter's face as he inflicted this newest form of abuse, his cocky expression as he ran his hands through that rats nest he called hair while the other griped the base of his wand in a too hard grip, the head pointed directly at his withering body, he would look over his shoulder and say an annoyingly charming comment, a thin sheen of sweat would cover his tan body due to the heat and excitement around them.

He didn't want to admit it but he knew in his heart that she must love this, watching them as he groveled on the ground at their feet.

There was no dought in his mind that the Marauders were going to kill him.

Chocked to death by bubbles, pink none the less, pathetic.

And his so called best friend, Lily Evans was going to let it happen.

"Leave him alone, what's he done to you?"

The way she acted world say otherwise but that was all it was, just acting.

"Well it's more the fact that he exists if you know what I mean."

She would be adored, loved even more for it too, this he knew from experience, perfect Lily, she's so nice, friends with anybody always standing up for them no matter how freakish they were, they didn't know what she was really like. Sometimes he would still get caught up in the illusion, because it was so much easier to believe that she really was still his best friend standing up for him, that she wasn't really just using him as a stepping stone to boost her own social standing.

He always used to tell her she would have done well in Slytherin.

"You think you are funny but you are just an arrogant bulling toe rag Potter!"

He forced down the echo of false happiness he used to feel at these words, he knew now that she was just as bad, no worse than Potter was, at least Potter was up front about his opinions of people and didn't change them.

"Leave him alone."

Unknown to them the body bind jinx on him had worn off and he was able to dispel the disgusting cotton candy bubbles from his mouth, as inconspicuously as he could he crawled to the grass to where he remembered his wand falling, his vision was still a bit muddled, in the distance he heard Black yell at him but it was all ready to late, he called his wand to his hand and sprung up from the earth the world whirling around him in a riot of colour.

He shot a silent curse in their direction not daring to say it out loud he hoped he hit, he wasn't about to let her steal another of his spells from him.

He couldn't see the effects, the cleaning charm has yet to wear off completely, but he knew it must have been painful for soon he was pulled into the air and hung upside down by the ankle, most likely by Black trying to suck up to Potter after their little tiff.

It wasn't till then that he realized dreadingly That he in fact was not going to die today, as the gently summer breeze warmed his skinny pale legs formerly protected by his robes, they weren't going to kill him, not when the golden phoenix had gifted them with such a fine feather, or more to the point Snivelous hung upside down half naked in front of the majority of the student body.

His classmates cheered and the Marauders roared with laughter at the sight of his greying underpants, he could feel from the way she was looking at him that Lily was fighting not to smile lest every one find out her dirty little secret.

"Let him down," she ordered Potter even though it is clear to him from the pitch of her voice that she was obviously enjoying the show.

Suddenly he knew, she had threatened to do it after all, and this was the perfect opportunity, everybody was watching her stand up for him, she would come out smelling like Amortentia after stomping on what was let of his pride into a pile of dragon dug.

He can see them now, her eyes big and round, innocent as a doe's, he used to compare them to the colour of the leaves when the sun shines through them, he still does sometimes, weak moments when he lets himself wish for the old days, but now when he looks at them he only sees conformation, the answers to all his questions, her eyes are so expressive, even from where he is he can see the glare she sends him threatening him not to ruin this for her, her shining moment.

"Let him down."

He fell painfully to the ground a dozen feet below him almost breaking his neck in the process, he struggles to get to his feet only to be hit with another freezing charm.

"Leave him alone!" She shouts wand unsheathed before her pointed at Potter like a sword as she took a heroic stance to best display her figure.

"Ah Evans don't make me hex you," Potter said in a mocking tone.

Were he not frozen he would have snorted inappropriately, Potter was good but he didn't stand a chance against Lily in a fight, even with his sidekicks to back him up like usual, he would know, after all he had taught her everything he knew.

Just showed what being a good friend could get you.

Suddenly it all became too much and he exploded unexpectedly, even to himself, "I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood like her!"

He watched the brief flash of outrage through her eyes as the words left his mouth, as he was the one to end it.

"Fine," she said coolly in a failed tempt to have the last word, "I won't bother you in the future, and I would change your underpants if I were you, Snivelous," she said over her shoulder as she turned on her heel and stormed away.

There, he had finally said it, he felt giddy as if he had bats in his stomach.

He barley even noticed that he had again been raised in the air by his own spell, Potter threatening to curse him for doing the unforgivable, and then the Gryffindor was cursed himself, the flash of light hit Potter in the chest leaving burned spots on his robes, he whipped his head around to see the caster, an approaching group of Slytherins led by a seventh year with long platinum blond hair.

Lucius Malfoy.

Despite his current situation his insides turned to mush as the steely grey eyes of his hero fixated on him.

He watched from above as Black turned to face the new threat with a predatory grin on his face, just like that the fight broke out.

Potter straightened up and threw a cutting hex at Goyle who was barely affected due to his trolls blood, after the Gryffindors made the first move Lucius retaliated cursing Black who threw up a shielding charm just in time and sent another curse flying back at Lucius who dodged narrowly, Even Pettigrew joined to help Potter against the doubled efforts of Crabbe and Goyle, curses were screamed, hexes were bellowed, flashes of light out shined the summer sun.

It was as if the world were ending.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and all fighting creased as the student body felt the earth tremor beneath them, cries of confusion filled the air and someone had the good sense to run inside and get help as light pulsed in the sky above Hogwarts, like a globe of spider webs, weak spots started to appear as if strands were being cut, everybody gazed open mouthed as the schools shields were disabled.

He snuck a glance at Lucius to see if he knew what was going on but he was as flabbergasted as the rest of them.

The water in the black lake began to ripple and churn wildly, trees swayed as if they were being torn up by their roots, in the distance he heard the glass of the castles windows crack, doors slamming open with a deafening bang, the people themselves seemed unaffected and those that were still inside stuck their heads out to see what was happening.

A crack sounded from above them but was over ridden by the screams of terror.

Since He was currently upside down he was the first to see the person fall from the sky, soon others noticed, pointing their fingers at the black clad figure that dropped beside him in a cat like crouch before coming to rise.  
>The person, a man from what he could see of him gazed over the sea of gaping children scrutizingly, as he often did his potion ingredients at the apothecary, to check for any flaws, the man shook his head in diastase.<p>

"This won't do, this won't do at all, come on, I know you are just children but you can do better than this."  
>The student body trapped in a mutrail feeling of shock just starred at the man as if he were one of those crumpled horn snorlaxs Lovegood was always going on about, as if he were crazy.<p>

"You," the man snapped pointing at Lupin, "The wards have just dropped and an unknown person has appeared in your school, what's the first thing you should do?"

"Um, get the children to safety I suppose. . ." Lupin hung to his book as if it were a life line as he answered hesitantly, as if he was in class and afraid he had given the wrong answer.

"Excellent, if I were a Death Eater," several people flinched, "This would be the ideal hostage situation."

Severus couldn't tell because of all the blood rushing to his head and the few soap suds that were still in his eyes but it sounded as if he man were smiling.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He shook his hands wildly at them as if herding unicorns, "Don't just stand there move! Your lives could be in danger for Merlin's sakes!"

As if on auto pilot the student body stampeded towards the school doors like a rampaging herd of hipporgriffs.

Through the dots clouding his vision he saw about two dozen people stay behind apparently deciding they were in no immediate danger or that even if they were this was clearly too good to miss, he also saw the man turn to face him.

"Ah, right then."

The man pointed his wand at Severus who refused to flinch, to his surprise he was slowly lowered to the ground and set gently back on the earth, apparently his spell was more popular than he had first believed.

"You look like an intelligent boy," the man addressed him, "Someone with a working brain, go fetch the Headmaster for me would you."

"There is no need for that, how may I help you-"

"Oh Albus old friend old pal," the man cut the Headmaster off spinning to face him, "it's so good to see you again."

Sounds of confusion spread amongst the remaining students but they were ignored.

"You know you really should upgrade your wards," the man said slinging his arm over the Headmaster's shoulder, "It barely took me three minutes to break through, and add a lock down drill, I came prepared to be stunned left and right, for the very grounds to turn against me, I'll admit I was a little grossed out at the thought of being eaten by the giant squid, but I came any way," the man babbled on, "and what do I get? They just stand there and look at me, like sheep Albus, sheep!" Black growled at being revered to in such a manor but Potter held him back.

"We really should work it into the curriculum," the man went on leading the Headmaster back to his school, "I already have my lesson plans done but there are just a few projects I want to get you're okay on before the next term."

"I am sorry but who exactly are you?" One of the students finally snapped.

"Oh did I forget to tell you?" The man said over his shoulder cheekly, "I am your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher."

And then Severus fainted, because really, what else could he do?

**_Recess_**

He woke up borrowed under a familiar spread of green satin sheets and too big pillows, Lucius bed, he stilled to better appreciate the moment and memorize the silky feeling against his skin and the fresh clean smell that radiated off of the pillows, he stilled because this was a once in a life time opportunity, he stilled lest the older boy realize he was awake.

Sure enough he heard movement to his side and a weight press down next to him, unable to stop himself his eye lids fluttered open as if he were just waking up to see the older boy sitting next to him, Lucius had gotten rid of his school robes and leaned over Severus in a white button down shirt, his long platinum blond hair was pulled back into a braid to show off the sharpness of his features, Severus savoured that they were the only ones in the room, that he was the only one to see Luicus like this, seizing his opportunity he pushed himself up to his elbows so that their faces were a mere foot apart.

"So what happened?" He got straight to the point not afraid to be forward as he was with others.

"No one knows yet, Bellatrix went to make a report to the Master," Lucius' associate drawl was at odds with the common words he spoke, "Crouch used his invisibility cloak to follow _them_ but they went into the headmaster's office and the wards blocked him out."

"Idiot, what was he thinking? Even if he used the proper concealment charms there is still no way to know that they didn't know he was there." He snapped, the ever reasonable Snape.

"They probably expected to be followed, and besides everyone who's any one knows that Crouch isn't only backed by his father's job but also a candidate for the mark, that makes him like, untouchable," Lucius pointed out.

"Any way it is impossible that that man will not get the job," he went on sounding exited, "It's jinxed so they will need someone new next year and he's too much of a threat to Dumbledore not to keep around, I don't think he's one of us though."

Severus nodded numbly the mere thought of the Dark Lord eating away at his mind like cancer.

"Narcissa is talking up that Hufflepuff gossip to see if anyone else knows anything that might be relevant about the man."  
>That brought him back and he exploded for the second time that day, "Relevant? What's relevant is that he disarmed the Hogwarts wards in less than three minutes, that he-"<p>

"The Headmaster already fixed those" Lucius waved away his concerns not worried by the younger boys outburst.

"-that he fell from the sky, that he got into Hogwarts something not even the Dark Lord has tried! What's relevant is that this powerful unknown person is in our school and wants to teach us!"

"Yeah so? You make it sound like a bad thing, I bet he knows loads of dark magic," he stated in awe, "Think about how useful he would be to the Dark Lord."

"Or he could rival him," he whispered his fear as if he were telling a secret, a bad one.

"It's hard enough choosing to follow one person, one cause, but what about being caught between two?" He explained, just the thought sending a shiver down his spine, he liked his freedom, what little he had, he needed his independence, one Master he was sure he could handle but being caught between two would be the death of him.

"You know why I am doing this."

"Of course I do, power, protection, fame and the respect we deserve, it's the same reason we are all doing it," then he added, "with the exception of Bellatrix maybe."

"Of course, there is absolutely no way the light side will come out on top in the war and I want to be on the winning side when it's finished, at one point I even wanted to reach the top so could call in some favours," depressed at the thought of his failed plan to protect Lily, as if she needed his protection any more, but there was still his mother, whose name he never spoke least he draw attention to her, not even to Lucius

"Of course, I bet you could even take up the Dark Arts position after the Dark Lord took over Hogwarts, train children to be future death eaters," he added as if an afterthought, "Or if you wanted to go for a more mellow life style choice, become the greatest Potions Master in the world."

He shook his head sadly at Lucius who was lost in his fantasy world unable to see the big picture.

"He was powerful Lucius, and the Dark Lord is powerful," he looked straight into his friend's eyes begging him to understand.

"There's not no question about it anymore, if they don't join forces, if they are equally matched, we are all going to have a choice to make, a side to choose, I don't know who would come out on top if that were to happen," he spoke in desperate tones the fear of losing the people most important to him garwing at his insides, "You, Regulus, even Narcissa mean more to me than my blood family ever could, I don't want to fight against you all."

Lucius looked away, the heartfelt words seeming to partially get through to him, "Severus we are Slytherins, whatever happens to us we survive, we'll find a way we always do, if we fight in the war on opposite sides then it is likely we will fight each other, but when the wars over that's it, it's done, well call in our favours and what happened in the war will stay in the war," he stated simply, he didn't need to think about it, it was just the way the world worked, the way Slytherin worked.

"You mean that?" he question feeling reassured at the older boy's words.

"Well yeah, we're Slytherins, we got to look out for our own, I carried you here didn't I?"

"You did?" he practically squeaked, the thought of his long time fantasy of Lucius carrying him to the dorms in his arms and then tucking him into bed making him feel giddy and brave, two things he did not handle well.

"Well no, I got the house elves to do it for me, but I stayed to watch over you."

"That's right you did."

And then with an almost Gryffindor like courage Severus leaned forward and chastely kissed the man in front of him on the lips, Lucius, his best friend, his crush since third year, the only person he had ever had romantic feelings for, Lucius Malfoy, the man he was almost surely in love with.

His lips were soft but immobile beneath his, not the way he had pictured them, he opened his eyes worried of what he might see, immediately spotting Lucius shocked gaze, and then the shock turned to disgust backed by fear.

Severus' heart broke along with the kiss when Lucius pushed him back violently, "What the hell? Did Potter transform you into a fairy when I wasn't looking or something?"

Severus shook his head weakly wishing the earth would chose now to open up and swallow him.

"Then what the bloody hell was that?" The older boy shrieked throwing himself off the bed as if he had just kissed a dementor and not his best friend.

"I kissed you," he said weakly, the always reasonable Snape, unable to do anything but state the obvious as his world came crashing down around him.

"Yeah I bloody got that, why?"

"Why? Because I wanted to okay?" They were both yelling now, snarling at each other like a pair of insolent loins fighting over a piece of meat, "Because I've been in love with you since-"

"Don't say it!"

"Why not? It's how I feel!" He couldn't stop himself now, and for the first time since Lily's betrayal he didn't want to.

"No it's not!

"Why? why can I not feel this way?'

"Because it's not normal!"

"Normal, normal? We're Slytherins Lucius we are never normal!"

"We maybe Slytherins but we're not faggots!"

Lucius' words hung in the air tearing him apart inside stronger than any curse and as unforgivable as mudblood.

"Look Severus you're my friend," Lucius voice was calm now, calculating.

"My best friend, almost like a brother to me," he couldn't hear Lucius apologies, his excuses for what he had done, was about to do.

"It's my job to look out for you" The same word on endless repeat; faggot.

"So believe me when I say this really is for your better good."

He didn't even notice that suddenly there was a wand in front of his face, a spell was uttered that he didn't recognize.

"emoţiile natura neschimbătoare transferate de la unul cu aceasta vraja la un alt cadou"

A flash of light burned his vision first white and then a spectrum of colours till in the end there was only red.

**_Class Dismissed_**

1) _nature of emotions unchangeable transferred from one with this spell to gift another _is a translation (Romanian to English) of the spell Lucius used.

Dear readers this fanfiction The Teachings of Time has been ADOPTED by the great, the wonderful, the only **FalconLux**, so if you have read it before or want to read it again simply add **FalconLux** to your authors' alerts and wait for the updates, or stick around because this original copy that will remain on my profile as a reminder of the magnificent piece that could have been had I not been such a lazy author and horrible parent to my fictional/borrowed characters.


	3. L2: Delusions & Fantasies

**_Lesson Two:_  
>_Delusions &amp; Fantasies_<strong>

_A Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes invention that when activated the user enters a realistic, virtually undetectable thirty minute daydream, there are multiple fantasies to choose from; pirate & wrench, healer & patient, teacher & student, side effects of which may include a vacant expression, minor drooling and multiple orgasms _. . . -Patent Daydream Charm

He paced up and down the length of his new classroom with a sickened look on his face, as if he were a kneazel about to yak up a hair ball.

"What the bloody fuck was I thinking?" He asked no one in particular, his voice was hoarse from shouting and drowned out by the to loud beating of his heart and the blood pounding in his ears.

Draco swivelled around in his leather swirly chair to arch an eye brow at him, "You Harry? Thinking, somebody call the Aurors."

He easily ignored him over the repetitive _ba-dump, ba-dump,_ and repeated his question.

"Hey, don not try to remember it too hard," sneered the other man as he was ignored, "You would not want to hurt yourself," Draco simply hated it when he was more of a drama queen than him.

"I'll tell you what I was thinking;" _ba-dump,_ "Why don't I go back in time and play the hero trying to save every one without even making a bloody plan first!" He threw up his hands in frustration, _ba-dump, ba-dump._

"Oh, so you do remember," he said his aristocratic drawl laced with boredom.

"I thought I had grown up from all that!" _tick, tick, tick,_ "Where the bloody fuck has my brain been these last three years?" _ba-tock-dump_

"Oh I do not know, drowned in alcohol, depression and obsession?" he snapped sarcastically.

"Would you stop being such a nervous wreck," Draco commanded, quickly growing irritated at the other man's behaviour, "You'll get face wrinkles, it's hard enough to look at you as it is."

He shot him a deadly glare, _ba-dump,_ against his better judgement Draco, in his own way, comforted the man, "Look your freaking out, I don't get it, it's a Gryffindor thing, act first think later, but this is time travel we are dealing with here, even if we had planned out every other minute everything would go to hell the minute you stepped on a butterfly."

"Step on a butterfly today and all the dragons in the world go extinct tomorrow," He mumbled, _tick, tock, tick, tock,_ Draco quietly thanked Merlin, his eardrums could not take this abuse.

"As much as my Slytherin nature hates to admit it the Unspeakable in me knows that it is better to go in without a plan," he explained reluctantly, "We came to change the future but if we rely too much on what we know to have happened all we are doing is pushing the present to what has already happened, it is a bit anti-climactic or counter productive and shit," he paused for a moment, "With situations like this it is better to just know the people and slowly manipulate them over to our side, they will love us," Draco said with a smirk, "I ooze sex appeal."

"Besides," he added as he spun circles in the chair, "You have a plan, to teach those little knee biting dunder heads how to protect themselves."

"What if they don't listen to me?" He questioned nervously, _ba-dump, ba-dump, _"What if I am a bad influence? I don't even look like a teacher!" Draco started to say something but was cut off, _tick._

"Oh wait, oh wait, that's because you burned my all teachers robes!" Unbothered by the insinuations shrugged his shoulders non-chalantly, "Well somebody had to do it, your robes looked bloody awful, not fitting of someone standing in my presence at all, you at least look half decent now."

"These clothes are not decent," he growled, _ba-tick, tick, tick, tock,-dump._

"Relax I saved you from making a bad first impression," he waved off his concerns.

"I already made my first impression," the ex-Aurou pointed out the obvious, "At the end of last term."

"And it wouldn't have gone nearly as well if I hadn't taken down the wards for you," he was reminded.

"Yes I suppose . . ." he muttered unconsciously mirroring Draco's sullen expression, _tock._

"But do they have to be so, so clingy?" He stuttered, _ba-dump, _Merlin help him he was starting to miss the days when he was forced to wear Dudley's old to large hand-me-downs.

"Yes," Draco said in a commanding voice that left no room for arguments, that he would win.

Harry went back to pacing _ba-dump,_ nervously, "Do you really think I'll make a good first impression? Good enough to change them?"

"Yes, look we're basically focusing on Snape, and he only did what he did because he had issues with your Mother," he paused panicked, "With protecting her memory I mean, not that I think she seduced him into doing it or anything," Draco hastened as if to reassure him of something, watching carefully as he was examined under a scrutinizing gaze, unsure how to address what he was almost positively sure to be a touchy topic.

"Draco . . ." he questioned confused, "Are you trying to tell me you think my Mother's a prostitute of some sort?"

"What? No!" He yelled shocked, "All I am saying is that I don't believe you're Mother and Snape had a sexual relationship of any sort."

He blinked owlishly, "Well we already know that, he told us himself like a hundred times," Draco was so weird sometimes.

"Yes but if they did, you know," he said awkwardly, "You know, and if you wanted to talk about it, well I would be here for you," Draco finished with a meaningful look.

"Okay," he couldn't help but feel that he was missing out on something meaningful in this strange conversation.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"What! No?"

"Draco can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you are completely sober right now?"

"Yes."

"Good because we promised we would quit together, you remember that, don't you?"

Draco grabbed the other man's shoulders and pivoted him so they were facing each other, "Harry James Potter, I Draco Lucius Malfoy swear to you on my magic that I am completely sober right now, the devil's piss has not touched my lips from that cup of sin since the night you and I swore that drunken oath to each other for the sake of the future never to drink again," silver eyes met green, "With the exceptions we agreed on being; birthdays, holidays, Fridays, abortion days, and the day of the apocalypse."

"Right . . . can we get back on topic?"

"Of course, as I was saying my future Godfather being the cunning and resourceful man he is will undoubtedly take the smartest course of action and follow those who have what he wants, power and respect," he gestured between them to emphases his point, "Meaning us."

"You mean me, you'll be working on the outside again remember."

"Yes, yes you don't need to be such a sour puss about it," a pout threatened to spill out over the blonde's lips at the thought of all the drama he would miss, " Besides I already saw my father before he graduated at Snape's little pantie raid, that's good enough for me."

Harry smiled nostalgicly, "Call me sentimental but I think it's nice that he stood up for Snape."

"Of course he did, Slytherins have to stick together, there's power in numbers after all," he added seeing the look on his face, "Oh right, they're friends to."

"I'm going to have to get going soon, I promised Albus I would meet him before the opening feast to discuss some last minute details about the survival test, I'm surprised he trusts us so much, I remember him being more-" _tick tock, tick tock, the mouse runs up the clock._

"Clinically insane? A manipulative old coot?" Draco challenged as he grabbed his Malfoy approved robes.

"I was going to say secretive but those to."

"I always told you he was not all there. Maybe he just hasn't reached the level madness we both know and hate," the Slytherin suggested as they moved towards the door.

"But that's just the thing; I don't think he's changed at all," he admitted thoughtfully. _the clock strikes one the mouse runs down the clock, tick tock, tick tock._

Draco paused, "Perhaps in a situation like this, it would be best if you relied on your Slytherin nature and hid behind your Gryffindor disguise."

**_Recess_**

Hunched low together at the Slytherin house table; seated farthest from the doors to the Great Hall so they could see everything two teens traded secrets under the cover of 'Muffliato', "I want you to know I am thankful I was able to extend my visit this summer, you have no idea what a relief it is to have options aside from returning to my family's house."

"Hey no problem, you know how unbelievably weird it's been since Sirius ran out, I swear to Merlin Mother is starting to go crazy," the younger boy said in an exited tone.

"Crazy enough apparently not to realize when there is a, and I quote; filthy half-blood in her house," he sneered.

Regulus snickered, "Or when one snitches all her potion supplies."

"After which said filthy half-blood raided her library," he added his smirk outlined by the thousands of candles and night stars that lit the Great Hall.

"You should totally come over for the holidays too," his voice seemed far away as his own thoughts drifted back to the last time he had visited Spinner's End, almost a year before his poor, pathetic, precious, overly protective, mother always crying, that man that was his farther in muggle blood only always screaming, both caught up in a repeat of the same day skin hits skin and the same night skin meets skin.

Perhaps even worse was the train ride after the term ended, Lily's face as she stopped by his empty compartment when he was alone, _~"Did you really think begging for me outside the Common Room would make me forgive you? Make me forget? Really Snivelous?"~_ The look she gave him as enemy-number-two cursed him, he was beyond furious at having his own spells turned against him, one week and already attached to that toe rag Potter by the hip, one week made serious by the dates to The Broom Closet, he had tried to create a new spell over the summer to get back at them but he just couldn't find the inspiration, the fear that clenched in his gut at the thought of going back to that place, two blocks away from hers, before he finally broke down and begged sweet, stupid, sentimental, sibling-like Regulus for room and board.

"What I still can't believe is that you actually told Lucy that you like him, it's totally unbelievable," Severus was brought back to earth at the sound of the nickname Luicus had been given, Reg was convinced he needed to embrace his feminine side.

"I would suppose it was slightly ironic," he said frowning as he tried to recall exactly what had transpired, He was almost positively sure they had kissed, his first kiss, it had been a long day, but still you would think it would be more memorable.

"You suppose? That's what I mean, it's just weird, you've been head over heels in love with Lucy since like, ever, you finally snog the beautiful bitch and suddenly you just don't feel the same way anymore?"

He shook his head, "Is it really that irregular that my emotions towards Lucius have decreased since my confession, it's been two months after all."

Reg just gave him a look of twisted fixation mixed with pity, like the one you would give a bald veela.

"Such matters are irrelevant, what's important is that I came out and told him I was gay, he understood and that we are still friends."

"Whatever, I am still happy that you told him. I am so sick and tired of dealing with people and their repressed homosexuality, I got enough of that from my brother," Severus nodded sympathetically as Reg's voice rose in anger, "He's shagged over half the girls in Hogwarts! And I am pretty sure a professor, trying to subconsciously convince himself that he's straight," it was so unfair.

"I just wish that things would smooth over and he and Potter would make up from whatever little fight they had," he admitted, deep in thought.

Regulus arched an eye brow at him, bemused. "You, Severus? Out to make my brother's life easier?"

"Don't give me that look," he snapped wanting to retch at the thought of going out of his way to simplify that bloody hypocrite's life, "My motives are completely self-serving, if Black is in Potter's good graces then he won't feel the need to prove himself to the toe rag by stalking and torturing me till the end of my existence, or graduation which ever comes first, that will give me the element of surprise when I poison him," he smirked dreamily at the thought.

"Right," Reg thought this over "Well, all I want for once is to snog a girl who my brother hasn't already got his hands on, and my chances won't get any better if he keeps on screwing himself further in denial."

Both of them stopped talking not wanting to think to long of the possibility that they may or may not be making plans to help Sirius Black, even if it was to help themselves, it was just so, unnatural.

"What classes will you be attending this year?" He asked changing the subject to something harmless.

"Divination, Ancient Runes and all the normal course subjects." Reg said listing them off on his fingers.

"I stand by my opinion that Divination is pardon my language, entirely bull shit."

"I find it fascinating," Reg said, adding an innocent; "A lot like Arithmacy."

"Which is by far one of the most useful subjects offered in our curriculum!" He snapped.

"Whatever, I want to learn how to see the future-"

"Which is while wonderful a completely irrational desire, the future is ever changing, knowing the future ultimately changes the future thus you end up knowing nothing and you become stuck in a paradox of stupidity, next you'll be saying you want to learn the fictional magic of time travel! You'll probably want my assistance with picking out some terribly original name like the Traveller, Teacher or Doctor."

"-you want to learn how to make spells," Reg finished as if he hadn't spoken.

"Have you created any new ones yet?" Reg asked cautiously, his question almost drowned out as the giant wooden doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal a line of forty terrified first years following glumly after Professor McGonagall as if to their execution.

"Nothing that's worked," he finally admitted reluctantly his answer lost in the Hat's song, nothing out of the ordinary; every house is special in their own way, all houses are equal to each other, all houses have desirable attributes that make them inquirer, all houses should work together to achieve unity, unfortunately Slytherin house is not included in this ideal, if by twenty-five-percent chance you join this house you will be given the choice between being a victim or offender.

"You may copy my old essays after dinner," he said once the retched horrible song was over, "I know how much you need to suck up to Slughorn," Reg nodded and his eyes becoming distant as he watched the sorting start avidly, the time for conversation over.

"Brain, Justice."  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

Severus found himself entrapped at the look of utter calm that passed over Reg's face.

"Sterling, Jessica"  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<p>

Not missing a chance he reached into his satchel for his quill to sketch the younger boy's profile onto his napkin.

"McDean, Dellare."  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

Little flicks of his wrist became unruly black hair, thrown over delicate shoulders and disappearing down his back, Reg kept it long as was pureblood custom.

"Bones, Amanda."  
>"HUFFLEPUFF"<p>

His slight frame barely at fourteen had yet to fill out, adding to his girlish look, which for some reason worked wonders with older women, that his brother had all ready laid claim to.

"Schneider, Daley"  
>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

Different shades of ink created the shadow needed to highlight his pale skin, and the aristocratic features of his pointy face.

"Queens, Natalie."  
>"HUFFELPUFF!"<p>

Taking notice of what he was doing Regulus sat still so he could draw the creases of the school uniform's billowing black robes.

"Blackberry, Shade!"  
>"SLYTHERIN!"<p>

The Slytherin scarf added colour to the picture and matched the flecks of silver in his grey eyes, more of a trampled snow colour compared to his brother's storm cloud grey.

"Chang, Chi."  
>"RAVENCLAW!"<p>

A sudden wave of fury washed over him when he realized he had messed up the nose and on a whim he incinerated the picture, beside him Regulus let out a sigh of regret, they both knew he hadn't been inspired to draw anything worthwhile since the end of term earlier.

"It's a shame I won't be able to borrow your notes for DADA," said Reg as the sorting was brought to a close and every one took their seats.

"Un-hun." He answered non committedly not wanting to think about it.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you haven't thought about it," he lowered his voice despite the silencing charms to add "Worried even."

"I have not made assumptions, there is a possibility the new Professor may not stray from the curriculum," he recognized the sound of his voice filled with false hope, "He had us buy a lot of books after all," he didn't dare look at the staff table as he spoke of the Professor.

Regulus rolled his eyes, "The guy broke through the Hogwarts wards, he better not stick to the curriculum."

Severus glared at a couple of first years who got to close looking for some where to sit as Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, "Before we begin the feast I would like to take a moment to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds for all students," his eyes twinkled in the direction of the Gryffindors, favouritism, "And to introduce our new teacher for Defence Against The Dark Arts, Professor Harrison Prince."

The great hall immediately broke into a nervous applause as everyone tried to get a look at the man, he however fought to keep his eyes down cast, he did not give away his reaction to the name bouncing around behind his 'Occulmecy' shields.

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled, "He won't last more than a year, no one ever-" he stopped when the man talked, not even finishing his sentence, immediately seeing red.

"Thank you Albus," only three words, they shocked him in a way he couldn't explain, just hearing the man's voice made him suddenly light headed, he gripping the table hard to hold up his swaying body, the voice was cheerfully energetic but husky and deep as if he had just rolled out of bed and had to many cups of coffee, what words the man spoke he did not hear, but they consumed him robbing him of his senses, he didn't speak loudly, but he could clearly hear him saying, something from across the room, trying to get back his control and fight off whatever this magic was his eyes shot up, he was trying to remember a counter jinx to anything but it was all wiped from his mind when he saw a pair of brilliant green eyes, only eyes, the green that the spring leaves were when the sun shined through them, and they were looking directly at him.

**_Recess_**

_~The first thing he was aware of was the cool lips pressed against his closed eye lids, first right then the left, the tip of his nose, his eyes fluttered open and he saw only inky blackness, he could not see his own body or who it was that rained kisses down on his upturned face, his cheek bones, right then left, on his brow._

_The second thing he realized was what they where doing, who he couldn't see, he could be in danger, this could be a trap, he couldn't stop himself from panicking, but already he could feel a hand wrapping around his throat, danger, he could feel his adam's apple against the cool palm as his body stilled, he swallowed._

_There's a hand in his hair, fingers brush through it and smooth out the tangles, it was almost reassuring if he could just forget the pressure around his neck, liar, immediately the all to pleasant brushing stopped, the hand tightened and his head was yanked back, he stopped himself from letting out a groan that could have been a moan._

_His hair was tugged harder holding him in place, breath gasping, heart racing he needed to run but he wanted to stay, the hand loosened from around his throat and snaked down his body, he could feel it even through the layers of cotton, cold and affirmative in a way that sent shivers down his spine._

_He was surprised by how cool the tongue was against his neck, after a few seconds, how long it was, then how talented it was, biting then soothing with a small lap only to bite him again, there was no fight behind the bite now, it seemed almost playful, he wanted to play, he wanted it so bad._

_Suddenly there where hands every where; relentlessly a thumb rubbed his sharp hip bones while another set of skilled fingers ran up and down his sides, coaxing reluctant gasps from an overused throat, they explored over and under his shirt before he felt it removed completely, he was glad he couldn't be seen._

_Fingers clamped down unexpectedly harsh upon his nipple, they wasted no time before they began to pinch and roll the rapidly stiffening bud, he could not stop his body from arching up at the treatment and the other hand skimmed down his shoulders resting at the small of his back___ holding him in place as wet kisses where planted upon the abused flesh, he let out a whimper that really was a plea.__

__A hard dark body hidden in shadows was pressed against his own and he practically yelped at the unexpected source of friction, he did not stop to consider his apparent . . . position in this relationship as his hips thrust forward ___writhing, twisting under him. _

_He knew only one thing for certain; this was no dream, it was more real than temperamental friendships, the blood in his veins, and N.E.W.T's assignments, it was the teeth on his neck and the friction against his cock. It was reality.~_

He woke up panting heavily, immediately he moved his hand around him in the dark searching for his wand, from the feel of things he was in his bed, he didn't remember the walk from the Great Hall to the Dungeons, he knew his grey night shirt was wet with sweat and his briefs uncomfortably sticky against his skin from ejaculation.

He cast a silent '_Lumos_' and gaped like a snake ready to swallow its prey whole when he saw the papers scattered around him, pictures of eyes, perfect captivating eyes that seemed to follow his every move watching him knowingly, mortified at the thought that they had been watching him he pulled back up the covers before he shifting though the papers, bits and pieces of spells were written on their sides, he spotted his potions textbook open on the side of the bed, he flipped through its pages franticly with his ink stained hands, like black blood coating his shaking fingers as he scanned page after page of previously empty margins now filled with his writing.

It would seem that after all this time he had finally been inspired, he threw aside the book scattering his art, disappearing in the blackened room till the only thing Severus could see was his own ink stained hands.

**_Class Dismissed_**

Dear readers this fanfiction The Teachings of Time has been ADOPTED by the great, the wonderful, the only **FalconLux**, so if you have read it before or want to read it again simply add **FalconLux** to your authors' alerts and wait for the updates, or stick around because this original copy that will remain on my profile as a reminder of the magnificent piece that could have been had I not been such a lazy author and horrible parent to my fictional/borrowed characters.


End file.
